


Well, Shit

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Dorks, F/F, Fluff, Romellura, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: In this soulmate AU, your wrist hurts the first time you lock eyes with your soulmate. When Romelle sees a new writer on TV, her wrist hurts, and she panics. But never fear! Lance is here to help the two girls find each other.





	Well, Shit

Everyone in the world has a soulmate. Someone they're destined to meet from day one. When you lock eyes with your soulmate's for the first time, your dominant hand's wrist will start to hurt. It's the only way to tell who your soulmate is.

Romelle has been waiting to meet her soulmate forever. Her childhood friend, Lance, has always had the same dream. They would make up fantasies of meeting their soulmates together, and had always been best friends. 

At this point, Lance was 24 and Romelle was 23, and neither of them had met their soulmates yet. They weren't as obsessed with it as they had been when they were kids, but they were still excited about their first meetings. 

They were currently hanging out at Romelle's apartment, watching some news station. It was early in the morning, and Lance had stayed over last night to help Romelle study for her final exams. 

Romelle had made coffee, and they had just turned the TV on to wake up. There was some new writer on and she was being interviewed by a reporter. Romelle was busy appreciating how adorable said writer was, when the writer, named Allura according to the headline, looked at the camera for the first time.

Romelle was so busy staring at Allura, that it took her a few minutes to notice that her right wrist had started hurting. It took her another minute to realize what that meant, then _ another _ to realize that she had  _ no idea _ how to actually contact this girl.

"Well, shit," Romelle cursed, mostly to herself, but Lance heard her.

"What do you mean, 'Well, shit'?" Lance looked at her with growing concern. 

"I think that girl's my soulmate," Romelle said this with wide eyes, the reality finally setting in.

"Oh," Lance's eyes widened suddenly, " _ Oh my god! _ That-that's amazing, Romelle! You have to find a way to meet her!"

"But-but  _ how?"  _ Romelle sounded disbelieving.

"Well, she's a writer, right?" Romelle nodded her head, "Well, then we just have to get you to one of her signings!"

After that, they spent almost two hours trying to figure out when her next signing would be. They struggled to find one anywhere near where they lived, but eventually found a signing about an hour and a half from where Romelle lived. It was in a couple weeks, so Romelle decided to read Allura's book. It was called  _ Constellations _ , and Romelle finished it in three days. She ended up counting down the days until the signing, getting more and more excited with each passing day.

Lance insisted on coming with Romelle, and three weeks after the initial freakout, they were on the road and heading to the book signing. 

After an hour and a half on the road, they were finally there. They had about a half hour until the signing, but there was already a huge line. They got in line and stood waiting, Romelle bouncing on her toes, nervously. 

She heard screaming from the front of the line, but resisted the urge to look up. She didn't want to make eye contact with her until she was at the front of the line. She didn't want Allura to mistake her for anyone else. 

They waited for around an hour, since they were near the end of the line. Once they got closer to the front, Lance pulled out his phone and opened up the camera.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Lance kept mumbling this phrase over and over, while Romelle inwardly freaked out. 

They had one person in front of them, and Romelle was about to lose her cool.

They finally got to the front, and Romelle finally allowed herself to look up. Allura was even more breathtaking in real life. She smiled at the girl in front of her, and a blush overtook her face. Allura started rubbing her wrist, and then suddenly stopped. She looked up at Romelle with wide eyes, then said, "Oh-oh my god. Are you-you're," Allura looked on with wide eyes, "You're my soulmate!"

Romelle smiled down at Allura, "Yeah. I saw you on TV a few weeks ago and did some research to figure out when you'd be closest to me."

Allura brought her hands over her mouth and stared for a few moments, before coming to her senses and quickly standing up from her chair and running around the table to engulf Romelle in a hug. Romelle just laughed and hugged the slightly smaller girl back, and they just stood there for a while. Romelle could hear Lance running around them and taking pictures, but she couldn't bring herself to care. They stayed like that for a bit, and then Allura pulled back and smiled shyly at Romelle.

"I should really get back to my signing now," Allura disentangled herself from Romelle's arms.

"Actually, I did read the book and I do have it here to be signed," Romelle held out the book she had tucked away under her shoulder, and Allura laughed before taking it and sitting down.

She signed it quickly then told Romelle to wait over to the side for her to be done. While she waited, Lance wandered around the shop, not wanting to bother the two.

While she was waiting, Romelle decided that this was better than any scenarios she had made up in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this story, because I really didn't. I don't know what about it made me hate it, but I do. It honestly might be the fact that it's Romellura?? I think I'm going to do the rest of these one-shots as Klance, since I like them better. Don't be afraid to leave a suggestion or question in the comments, bye peoples!


End file.
